phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
7th Generation Encounters: Laevateinn
Event Period: June 22nd ~ June 30th AP: 30 Play Time: 1 EXP: 300 Zenny: 4,025 Item Drop: Sword Sprite Chief Ragken, Rainbow Sprite Chief Ragkin, Scarlet Sword Princess Deity, Rainbow Princess Deity, Prism Mannan, Soul Shard (Laevateinn), 5★ Laevateinn: True Blade Transcript Before Stage Start Laevateinn: Sigh... You again, is it? Laevateinn: You sure are persistent...and annoying. Vanargand: Annoying? Me? Never! You just shouldn't go running off on your own like that! Vanargand: Don't shirk your duties, Laevateinn! Laevateinn: Give me a break... Hey, how is it that you always know where I am, anyway? Vanargand: I've chased you around so many times that I've memorized your smell! Laevateinn: Stupid werewolf... Vanargand: It's your turn to cook today, isn't it? Let's go back and help everyone out. Laevateinn: ...I don't want to. Vanargand: Why do you have to be so selfish like that? Laevateinn: I'm just...not in the mood for it today. Vanargand: ...! Vanargand notices the murderous look in Laeva's eyes. Laevateinn: If you want me to go back... Laevateinn: ... you'll have to make me. Vanargand: ...Laevateinn. Before Boss Battle Vanargand: Are you sure you want to do this? You refuse to come back with me? Laevateinn: ...Not gonna happen. The two exchange heated words while engaged in their fierce sword battle. Vanargand: Isn't it more fun to be with other people, instead of all by yourself? Laevateinn: That's your opinion. ...I'm different. I enjoy being alone. It's easier. Vanargand: ...Really? Laevateinn: Huh? Why won't you just give it a rest?! Vanargand: I know why you're in a bad mood today... Vanargand: It's because you couldn't save that animal that got caught in the crossfire during our battle...right? Laevateinn: ! Laevateinn stops swinging her sword. Vanargand: You want to be alone because you can't bear the sorrow. Laevateinn: ... Vanargand: But sometimes, when you're together with other people, they can help share the pain. Laevateinn: I am Laevateinn...the one they say burned the entire world to the ground. Laevateinn: All I ever do is cause pain and suffering... Laevateinn: So please...just leave me alone. Laevateinn raises her sword again. After Stage Clear Laevateinn: *Pant* Vanargand: Whew... Laevateinn: Fine, fine. I get it... Laevateinn: I'll go back with you. Vanargand: Really?! Laevateinn: Staying here and fighting you would be more exhausting, after all! Vanargand: Great! Well then, here! Vanargand takes a bandage out of a pouch in her hair and hands it to Laeva. Laevateinn: What? Why are you giving me this? Vanargand: I figured something out while we were fighting. Vanargand: I was mad at you for going off on your own all the time, but... Vanargand: ...at the same time, I've been worried about you being out here all alone. Laevateinn: ...! Vanargand: I never minded being with you, Laevateinn. Vanargand: But I could never take the thought of you trying to deal with all the pain by yourself. Laevateinn: ... Laevateinn stands without looking up. Vanargand: ...Um, are you mad at me? Laevateinn: Let's head back... It's my turn to cook today, right? Vanargand: Yup! Laevateinn placed the bandage over a scratch on her cheeck and returned to the party's camp. Category:Event Quest Laevateinn